


Burn Out

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Elliott & Tina become... close.
Relationships: Elliott with 2 T's/Tina Burner
Kudos: 6





	Burn Out

“How you feeling now?”

Tina speaks softly, settling beside Elliott after the girl sighs and flops onto a seat. She can tell there’s something going on and she can’t help wanting to look after her a little. 

“Like hell.”

“Why?”

“Usual reasons.”

Elliott looks away and down, clearly slightly embarrassed and Tina can’t help wanting to help the girl some more. If she only knew how. So she reaches out, rubs a hand against Elliott’s back, trying to sooth the girl even a little. Elliott smiles weakly, then, almost on impulse, crawls onto Tina’s lap, hiding her face in her neck, finally letting it all go. Tina, despite her heart feeling like her heart could break, pulls her closer, stroking her back and letting her cry, murmuring gentle words to her. 

“I’ve got you, it’s alright.”

Elliott shivers, cries all the more and Tina swears she will find whoever made the girl feel like this and kill them. She knows she can’t take on the girl’s depression, but she can try to protect her, at least a little. 

“It’s alright, El, let it go.”


End file.
